In This Together
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: [Hiatus] "Why?" it was a whisper, soft and light, but his keen ears caught it. An easy, yet troublesome, question compared to most. But... if it was so easy, why didn't he have an answer?
1. Prologue: End of a Small Sanctuary

Recently read the **Looking Glass Wars **novels and instantly fell in love as soon as I read the first book. As for how this fic was created, it's based off a dream I had had about... two or three nights ago? It's a 'What If' fic about what would happen if The Cat hadn't followed through on dashing off once he was inside the palace. Goes by quick, because I didn't want to take forever on the prologue. So I made it short and simple - for now, that is. Hopefully I didn't make anyone too OOC for now... if I have, I'd like to apologize right now (but I have figured that The Cat might be a little OOC here) yet if he's absolutely OOC, I'll try to make him in character as possible in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really... just my 'What If' plot. That's about it, don't own any of the characters or settings. And the title ("In This Together") I picked from a song by Apoptygma Berzerk. It was playing on my i-Pod while I was typing this up and since I hadn't created a title yet, I figured this would be pretty good with this story.

Now, with that all said and done, please enjoy!

* * *

**In This Together**

Prologue: End of a Small Sanctuary

_He had no idea what caused him to make such a bold move._

_The plan had been simple: wait for the naïve princess at the palace gates, purr as soon as she picked him up, and once he was in to dash off and make certain no one followed him. Simple as that, an easy task compared to most he had been given by her. Yet that wasn't the case now._

_No._

_Instead he discovered that he was still in the presence of the birthday girl, watching as she conjured a bowl of milk for him to have by using her imagination and watched him intently. It was… pathetic. How did this occur? His tail twitched in annoyance as he scolded himself, pupils narrowed, as he continued to lick the fresh milk._

_Nor had he expected for her to sneak him into the room where her guests resided, still not wanting to inform her mother about the gracious gift that a stranger had left for her. And even if he hadn't upheld his part, _she _would most likely still be able to gain entrance. She would not let this moment pass her by, not when she had created such a force and advanced her imagination to heights that seemed unbelievable. She had worked too hard and long to let his mistake, his _failure, _stop her from taking the throne._

_And once she had, he would suffer a punishment for not following his orders. For not doing as they had original planned, for not seeking her out and helping her army advance into the castle. That she would imagine something dark and torturous for him._

_Yet that didn't bother him._

_What bothered him was how the innocent and gullible princess would be among one of the dead. How did it even happen? Guilt was never a part of him, he never felt it nor would he ever feel it. Never, ever would he feel such a pitiful emotion, but if that were so then what was that heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach?_

_It didn't matter though as a blast came through the wall, the dust settling and separating, like curtains, revealing she herself and her army. Shouts were sounded as the palace guard jumped into battle, palace soldiers making their way to protect the queen, princess, and lords and ladies that had come to celebrate the wondrous event._

_The princess and her companion from earlier had ducked underneath the table, hiding from enemy eyes that threaten to take their life without a second thought. She quickly gathered him into her arms and started to scratch his ears, almost as if she was trying to keep him calm. But he knew she was doing it to keep herself calm._

_Everything happened in a blur as her male companion dashed from underneath the table, crying out for his father and disappearing from sight. The seven year-old girl tightened her hold on him, his name falling past her lips in utter shock and fright. And the next thing he knew, he had fallen from her hold and tumbled out from the opposite end of the table, glancing back and realizing she had been nabbed by her. That was all part of the plan though, her life taken right before her mother's eyes and all others around them._

_It didn't matter._

_He shouldn't care._

_But why was he now morphed into his humanoid form, clawed hand wrapped around her wrist, and dashing down one of the hallways of the palace. The cries of his mistress's roars still ringing in his ears as she continued to scream what he never thought himself to ever be: traitor._

_Genevieve, the Queen of Wonderland, had suddenly appeared from around the corner, prepared to strike at him with her imagination before the approaching footsteps of her sister and her soldiers reached their ears and ushered her daughter, surprisingly him too, into her room. She told her daughter, in an embrace, not to look back. To keep running and go through the Pool of Tears, promising her that she would follow after._

_What he also hadn't expected, was her to turn full attention to him, saying softly in a dangerous tone that if he let anything happen to her, he would forever be haunted by her spirit and have a painful death._

_The doors were banged repeatedly, almost ready to give away and allow the incomers entrance, to seal their fate. And when she had finished with her sister and niece, her wrath would be thrown upon him, making certain all nine lives were taken from him by a slow and excruciating death. Or in his case it would actually be 'deaths'._

_Before entering the portal she placed a vial in one of his paw, telling him when he saw fit to drink it if necessary. And that was when he pounced through; paw once more around the distressed princess' wrist and focusing on his… their… destination. He had glanced over his shoulder at the female human, making certain that she didn't dare take a glance back. If the new soon-to-be queen had her way, she would send soldiers after them once she finished the once-had-been queen. He was slightly surprised that she kept her eyes ahead of her, following her mother's instructions not to look back._

_Now they stood on the cliff, staring down into the pool. His ears went back, a low hiss escaping past his throat. He hated water. He hated getting wet. Snaps of twigs sounded behind them as soldiers trampled through the woods, most likely ordered to capture them. Either that or kill them on the spot._

_Why should he run? He was one of the most feared creatures in Wonderland. And how did he even get into this mess? Right now he had the chance to slice off her head, bring it back to his queen's feet to show that his true loyalty always – and shall – remain with her. Glancing down at the crying girl, he scowled as that same feeling made its way back to his stomach. And again he knew he would be unable to follow through with that idea._

_A choked sob came past her lips as she brought her free hand to her face and wiped her eyes, more strangled sobs soon escaping and more tears falling. She tried to speak, tried to tell him that she didn't want to jump, that she didn't want to leave her mother, and that she wanted to go back. She wanted to make sure everyone was OK, that the lady in red with sharp razor teeth roses was defeated, that her father had come with reinforcements and defeated them all._

_He kept silent._

_He wouldn't tell her that her father really was deceased._

_Not yet._

_The approaching footsteps got closer, the yell of orders becoming clearer. His lip pulled back in a sneer as he gazed back down into the water, the fur rising on his arms and back knowing there was no other way. The red queen would surely take his lives for the hideous mark he had bestowed upon her face, catching her off guard and making quick escape with the girl. He would most likely be forever hunted, along with the seven year-old princess, until she had grown to where her White imagination overpowered the newest queen's Black one._

_His tail lashed about and the cries became louder, almost as if to cover the sky like a dark cloud._

_And he still had no clue as to why he did it as he and the princess were pulled down before changing course and being rushed back up to the surface._

_

* * *

_

There you have it, the prologue. I'm not really sure when the next update for this will be, considering I have other fics that need to be updated as well. But this has been bothering for the past two days so my imagination forced me to put this on paper. And plus if I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to focus on a few of my other fics. So, yeah. There you go.

Advice? Suggestions? Feedback would be most appreciated.

And as I've said, this is a 'What If' fic. I know The Cat would most likely never, ever betray Redd. But it would be interesting to see what it would be like if he had, ne? Well, I think it would be interesting to see. And I'm not sure if it'll turn into a romance fic (my friend who I had read it for any spelling errors wants it to be, but I'm not so sure...). So, like I said, advice and suggestions would be really appreciated.

Um, yeah... that's all for now.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Dirty Little Secret Not Such a Secret

Thank you Aquaria Identity 07, musicinme123, CHochO, and Shakiru for giving me feedback!

Hopefully I have the Cat in character... or as much if he really would go against Redd, that is. And this chapter had been inspired by a video I had to create for (another) project from the same teacher. She's obsessed with her students making videos and this time is was a slideshow about something you love. So I decided on books (cough with manga too cough) and had pictures of Wonderland character drawings. With lots of Cat (er, Cheshire Cat) and other favorite characters from other books.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except for my 'What If' plot.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Dirty Little Secret Not Such a Secret

The Cat licked his paw and rubbed at his eyes, trying to cleanse himself of the water that had drenched his fur only a few hours ago. Hours had passed since they had jumped out of a puddle inside the abandon storehouse they now occupied. He had kept a keen eye on the small substance, tail twitching, waiting to see if any others would jump out after them. Finally when enough time had passed, he knew they wouldn't jump into the Pool of Tears most likely fearing to be lost into the unknown.

Sunrise was approaching as light crept into the broken windows on the east side. A gold and honey color started to fill the sky, pushing the darkness away. Soon people would be waking that resided in this world. That was, if there was anyone living in this wretched place.

His tail twitched and he turned his head, noticing that the princess was still fast asleep atop the wooden crate and shivering here and again from the creeping cold that crept into the fallen building. It was torturous listening to her pointless tears and sobs, begging to go home and return to her mother. Reminding her that her mother had promised to follow after them helped her settle down a bit and soon he found her to be fast asleep. But still, when he had kept watch on the puddle he knew her mother, the once queen of Wonderland, wouldn't be seen ever again.

And if so it would be a statue, a picture, an image from one's imagination.

Wonderland now had a new, aggressive ruler. A new queen that worked with Black Imagination, the one he had worked for and followed loyally to all her instructions.

Until now, that is.

"Why?"

It was a whisper, soft and light, but his keen ears caught it. An easy, yet troublesome question compared to most. But… if it was so easy, why didn't he have an answer? He had been repeating that very word over and over in his head, but never could come up with an answer. Never could find the reason behind his actions. Claws extending before settling, he didn't bother turning his head to hold gazes with the broken girl.

Besides, what was she even asking? Why had he saved her? Why everything had be ruined on her birthday? Why her mother was never going to join them? Why she was wanted dead by her vicious aunt? Why, why, why? A most troublesome word, indeed, which made him annoyed further.

"Why?" She whispered again, curling up a little more and shivering from the harsh coldness. "Why?"

"I don't know." The Cat hissed although that wasn't what he meant to come out. What he wanted to hiss at her was to shut up, to be quiet and not speak a word. However as soon as he snapped his head to her, he found himself changing courses and begrudgingly stalked over to her, ears bent back and the corner of his lip curling upwards. "Maybe you should try to be more specific."

_What the dormouse did that come from?_ His mind screeched and seemed to be ringing in his ears. This would only encourage her to speak, to voice her questions and thoughts and think it was okay to do so just because he told her to be more specific. Something was definitely wrong with him. But what; was it a cold? Or was it a disease that messed up with his head for a split second? Or was she, the Princess, using her imagination?

There was a soft tug on his arm and snapping out of his thoughts, he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"What?"

"Y… you didn't answer my question." She stuttered and instantly removed her petite hand from his wrist and tucked it underneath her chin. Again she received a 'what' and blinking, she softly mumbled, "I asked… I asked you… why she kept screaming—"

_Traitor_.

The word flashed in his mind, the ring of her cries in his ears as she continued to scream after him as he had dashed down the hall with the princess. Hadn't the naïve little princess already figure it out, she couldn't be that dense after all. Could she?

He gave an 'hmph' knowing she really was. And maybe it wasn't entirely her fault seeing as she was still young and that her parents hadn't even considered telling her of what was really going on in Wonderland, what she could have to face as she took the throne beside her future wedded husband. "Isn't it easy?"

Her face scrunched up slightly in puzzlement and she slowly sat up, legs bent underneath her and the ruined gown she still wore. It was nerve-wracking being left alone with him and sensing the flare of his temper that would explode at any given moment with the wrong push of a button.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, isn't it easy?"

"I don't…" the princess trailed off seeing as his pupils, again, became slits. How could it possibly be easy? It's not as if he…

Fear pooled into her eyes and the Cat knew instantly she finally understood his question. Her cheeks paled and he noticed the goose-bumps that littered across her arms. Her shoulders began to shake and he wondered if she would start the crying process all over again. With any luck, it might annoy him and shove him over the edge enough to where he would kill her.

"H-how… could you d-do…" the words were choked as she struggled to hold back the sobs that shouted for release, to cry and scream at him at the top of her lungs. "You k-knew and… and you d-didn't try to stop h-her." She hiccupped and covered her mouth with her hand, the tears dripping from her eyes and falling down her cheeks onto her dress. "Why?"

_Not that wretched word again!_ The Cat muffled that hiss that rose from his throat and his trail thrashed about from behind him. This time did she mean why he had stopped the merciless queen from taking her life? Or did she mean why hadn't he morphed into his humanoid sooner to warn her mother and the rest of the palace guards? Not like it mattered anyway, he wouldn't tell her.

Because…

He didn't even _have_ the answer.

But he wouldn't let her know that. If she knew he didn't even know why he had done what he did, she might figure he was having a change of heart. That he wanted to repent for his sins and wanted to be good.

Ha, that was a laugh.

As the Cat was lost in his thoughts, or so it seemed, the seven year-old decided to approach a different topic. Well, it was slightly different that is.

"Who…" She started when a flash of that wicked lady's image appeared before her eyes, the cruel sneer on her face as her hand squeezed her neck. How her voice was tainted with darkness as she exchanged words with her mother. It was all too much. "Who was…"

"That," the Cat began already knowing full well who she meant, "was Redd."

"R-Redd…?"

"You're aunt."

And once again, her world went shattering into a thousands pieces. "But… why? Why would she…" _kill my mother – her sister – and myself, who's her niece?_ She wanted to voice the words out, but somehow she couldn't find herself to do it. To know a relative, one who was a best friend to her sister and loving aunt to the niece, wanted to murder their own blood simply to take over the crown was sickening.

"Your mother, Genevieve, is your aunt's younger sister. By birth it was always Redd who was to become queen, not your mother." Cat told remembering how his mistress would snarl the story she would tell so many times, almost as if to remind herself what her reasons were. "But your grandparents..."

_Saw how much darkness she was going into. That she was not following the rules set for Wonderland. That she was running off with some fellow that was a neighbor to the queendom._

He let the sentence die and searched the little patch of sky that was shown through the window above.

"… what does the vial contain?"

"_Drink this only if it's needed. And it most likely will be."_

That's what Queen Genevieve had said before he and her daughter left through the traveling mirror that was in her room. He honestly didn't know why she gave it to him and gave such pitiful instructions. If anything it had nothing to do with the mess they were in.

The Cat removed the vial from its hiding place and studied it.

"Are you going to drink it?" Boy, the princess was sure nosy. And yet at the same time she asked a sensible question for once. Would he be willing to drink it? There was no way Genevieve would lace it would poison since it wasn't in her nature. And at the same time, he had no idea what the side affects would be once he consumed it.

"_And it most likely will be._" Her haunted words whispered into his ears and he uncorked the bottle, eyes still slits and without further ado, drowned the liquid with one gulp.

* * *

"Your Imperial Viciousness," Bibwit Harte bowed in respect before the newly crowed queen and dared a glance at her face, "the squad has returned from their quest." He waited for her to say something, anything, but when she didn't he went on. "It appears that the once princess and… her companion—"

Her eyes flashed and she spat, "The traitor."

He nodded quickly in agreement. "Yes, the traitor, it seems she and he had jumped into the Pool of Tears, Your Imperial Viciousness."

"Leave, now." She barked and with another bow from the tutor he quickly left the room without another word, leaving her to her thoughts and schemes. So her once top assassin, once faithful follower, had gone and jumped into the pool with her obnoxious niece? It was hard to believe seeing as he always hated getting wet, but…

If she had been warned ahead of time about his betrayal, she would have found that preposterous. Now though, there was no telling what that feline would do. Not as if mattered, if they really had jumped into the water, into the pool where people were lost forever, then he and her sister's daughter wouldn't be back to bother her. And yet she scanned the landscapes with her imagination eye, making sure they weren't simply in hiding.

"So they really are gone…"

Her sneer crept upon her face as she stood from her throne and glided towards the mirror that hung against one of the wall, tilting her face to the side and slightly done, narrowing her eyes as she scanned in that disgusting scar on her face. The Cat had failed in his part, but that didn't stop her. She had concluded he was causing chaos elsewhere inside the castle, taking lives from pathetic fools that served her idiot sister.

That all changed when she nearly had taken her life, hearing her sister's pleas to take hers instead and leave her child be. To let her child live. Victory of killing her niece was so close until Cat had gotten in the way.

She hadn't even seen him coming at her until it was too late. And for that she ended up with these marks on her cheek. Before she was able to conjure something from her imagination he had grabbed the princess and dashed off and out of the room, her sister leaving through a different door as more of the card soldiers filed in and tried their best to conquer her forces.

At least she was able to behead her sister.

And now the two were lost forever in the Pool of Tears.

If any luck, the Cat would open his eyes and discover the mistakes he had done. And kill her. Still exiled wherever he was and most likely suffering something far greater then deaths she could come up with.

Who was she kidding? She could come up with something far, far greater. At least the comfort of knowing her little innocent niece, Alyss, would end up scratches and bite marks before having her life sliced from her body by the Cat's claws. Who knew? Maybe she was dead right now.

And she, Queen Redd Heart of Black Imagination, would rule Wonderland.

Forever.

* * *

Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Next chapter will be posted... um... in a few days? Depends on when my schedule allows me some free time.


	3. Living in a Nightmare

Thanks Aquaria Identity 07, JaneVolturi96, Evergreen, Thughting, Shakiru, and suzanna0139 for the lovely reviews! Cookies to all of you!

Took me longer with this chapter because one: projects/assignments are stacking up high since finals are approaching quickly. Two: my imagination was giving me issues. And three: I also have to focus on my other fics. Again this chapter was inspired by another music video I had to make for a different class this time. Huzzah! ... I swear I'm going to die from all this video making my teachers are making us do...

Disclaimer: Same as before; only own my 'What If' plot. Nothing more and nothing less.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Living in a Nightmare

He kept his face impassive as he strolled down the unfamiliar streets. Every so often he would scan the ground for any small water droplets, but it seemed all for not. Daylight had broken free and the streets started to gain more and more pedestrians on their way to attend a business they had. And so far not one looked like the little girl he was searching for. Nor the sign of the humanoid feline that was accompanying her.

It was still unbelievable; Redd's top assassin and follower betraying his queen and saving the princess. But he had seen it with his own eyes as he sliced his brutal onslaught of enemies, how the cat morphed from a cute kitten to a feline human and scratched the snowy cheek of Redd Heart.

And it was also hard to believe that Queen Genevieve had entrusted her daughter with him, allowing him to take her through the mirror and gave him instructions that the two should jump into the Pool of Tears.

But when he was finally allowed access into the queen's quarters, she had quickly informed him to follow after them, make certain to join them incase the Cat didn't keep to his word – that was if he even gave his word. Hatter wasn't sure, but what he was sure about was that he wasn't able to make it in time.

Yes, he had jumped into the pool, but a few seconds behind from when the princess and her company had. And it seemed that they had also gotten ahead of him in this world too.

Perhaps if he had been able to break through the door sooner he could have joined them? Or it would be he and Alyss who would be together, in this strange village of some kind, trying to make their way through this world and survive? If that were the case, then Genevieve wouldn't have left her daughter to her sister's top assassin. That he, The Cat, would have his life come to an end by either Queen Genevieve's hand or her sister's.

Yet he felt a bit grateful to the assassin, seeing as he had gone and betrayed his so-called queen. At the same time he also couldn't help, but wonder if the Cat was simply doing so for his own gain. Did he believe once Alyss was strong enough to defeat her aunt, that he could somehow be able stab her in the back and take over? It seemed highly likely and unlikely at the same time.

Hatter halted as he scanned his newest surroundings and frowned in thought. Out of the three newly streets that had now joined the one he was on, one of them seemed to be hidden by shadows and less use of the walkers were seen whenever given the chance.

Possible that it could lead him to the princess and the Cat, he headed off into the deserted alley, making sure to be on the alert for any surprises that tried to catch him off his feet. Although he was positive to never take the princess down this way, there was no telling what the Cat would do. Not after his shocking turn of sides and rescuing Alyss from her aunt Redd's grip of oncoming death. To him, this would surely be an easy spot to hide from unwanted eyes and any lowly assassins Redd might send.

But as he continued down the path he saw no signs of the two and began to question if he ever would.

* * *

"Please don't die."

He scrunched up his eyes, the voice slowly bringing him out from the unconscious state of his mind and pulling him back into the living. The last thing he was able to recall had to put up with the princess' questions, troublesome and unneeded questions. So how did he end up on the ground, his body feeling tingly and unconscious for… who knew how long?

Opening one eye, he discovered that the princess was seated on the hard pavement beside him and a few tears had leaked from her eyes. Her eyes were red and blotchy which told him that she had probably been crying for a good fifteen minutes, give or take.

"Please don't die on me." Her voice was raw from the pleading and sobbing she had done, her gaze blurry from her tears as she continued to stare at the Cat's face, watching him. He opened his other eye, so both were fixed on her, and waited. Waited until she had calmed down enough to answer his questions this time, to tell him what happened and how he was knocked out in the first place. "W-Well…" She hiccupped and swallowed, throat dry, "after you d-drank whatever it was t-that m-mother… gave you, y-you…"

_That's right_, the Cat thought as the memory hit him.

"And suddenly y-you just fell… and… and… I-I thought y-you were dead, but…" the princess paused and suddenly pulled a piece of broken glass from her pocket, holding it out for him to take. "You… might want to see w-what…"

He reached out to take it and blinked, yowling and bolting upright as he examined his arms and paws. _Not paws,_ he shook from the rage that was boiling inside him, _hands_. He quickly snatched the glass from her, angling it just right to get a good look of his face and a hiss crept past his throat. His eyes were still the same, pupils narrowed into slits, but… the rest of his face was like a mere human. No fur, no whiskers, nothing that even resembled being a cat.

"Y-You still have… your ears and tail." Princess Alyss whispered as she pointed at the ears, which seemed to blend in with his golden-orange hair to make it seem as if they were simply two pieces of stubborn hair that wouldn't stay down.

She flinched as he gave another hiss.

His nails cracked the broken glass into bits as his nails extended sharply and the Cat raised an eyebrow, retracting them after a few long moments. He glanced down at himself and again nearly let out a yowl at what he saw. "What is this that I'm wearing?"

"I d-don't know. I," _was too busy watching your face change_. She knew if she said that then she would end up receiving another hiss and accusing statements. "Didn't imagine them, if t-that's what you're asking. I'm finding myself unable to do so." Sadness sneaked its way into her tone and the Cat nearly spat in disgust at hearing the sincerity in it.

He continued to stare down at himself, eyes intently fixed upon the rich red jacket, with black cuffs, and white platinum pants that had somehow ended up on him. And he was, indeed, grateful to find that his tail was twitching to show how annoyed he was right now. After all of the events he had been through hours ago, he had to agree with himself that this was the worst.

And she hadn't imagined them…

Wait, what?

"What do you mean you're finding yourself unable to do so?" He questioned as he turned his face to stare at her, watching as she ducked her head down and avoided his gaze.

"I tried imagining a bucket of—"

"If you dare say 'water', I'm going to rip your throat out."

She flinched as she continued, "—milk… to see if that would help wake you, only it never appeared. I tried conjuring a few smaller items, but that too failed. It's almost as if I've lost it."

"You couldn't have lost it." The Cat remarked as he continued to stare down at her petite form seated next to him. "You're just exhausted, that's all." He added unsure why he did though. It wasn't meant to sound like he was trying to encourage her or keep her hopes up. Besides if she could still imagine something inside her head, it didn't mean she truly lost it. Maybe the place they ended up on worked differently compared to their original home?

"Mother still hasn't come…"

The Cat reframed from snapping that her mother was dead now, most likely by her sister's hand and wouldn't ever see her again; alive. She seemed to notice that his ears had pulled themselves back, slightly, from her statement and Alyss rubbed her left arm absent mindedly. And then something hit her.

"Do you have a name?"

"My title is," _or was_, he thought, "The Cat."

"'The Cat'?" She repeated softly, her dark eyebrows furrowing. "That's not a proper name." To this the Cat raised one of his eyebrows at her and his right ear stood straight up. "Don't you have another name?" She was tempted to add 'one that makes more sense', but decided against this like all the others she was tempted to say.

"It's just The Cat."

"Oh…" She mouthed and took a deep breath. A low growl sound came from her stomach, but she found herself not in the mood to eat. "Do you think…"

Instantly the Cat started to stand figuring she was going to ask if they could go out in search of food.

"Do you think Dodge and the others are safe?"

_Who the—oh right, that boy she was with…_ Cat plopped back down in his seat, remembering how the princess had called out for her friend, eyes filling up with tears in pure fear for his safety. But when she had called out after him, paralyzed in fright of running after him, her voice was laced with something else… something…

"If they hold loyalty to yourself and your mother, I highly doubt it." Cat wasn't going to sugar-coat his words, wasn't going to lie and tell her everything was going to actually turn out all right; that her friends were safe and untouchable by her aunt.

That's not how the real world worked.

If all her friends had been in the castle during the attack, which he was positive they were considering how it was her birthday party, it was set in stone that Redd would order for them to be executed. Either that or she would send them to the mines making the labor more intense and suffocating. That was how she worked. If she saw fit to her, so long as the person humbled at her feet and respected her, served her and deemed useful, she would allow them to live until their usefulness ran out.

Or another possibility was they somehow were able to escape and be hidden under her watchful gaze. But who knew how long that would be?

Alyss hiccupped and seemed to be on the verge of tears, again, but none fell.

The Cat wasn't very surprised. She had been crying time and time again. It wasn't very shocking to find that she had no more tears to spill and he was thankful that she wouldn't be able to cry anymore. Though – for how long? He wasn't sure, but so long as it gave him, at least, twenty-four hours of not having to deal with a crying mess he would count his blessings.

Whatever was left of them, that is.

"Hungry?" He asked knowing his stomach was going to start grumbling about how it wanted food and that didn't sound bad to him. His ear twitched as a low growl sounded and had his answer. Standing he held out a paw… er… hand, still not used to the idea, and waited for her to take his offer. Hoisting her up to her feet, he approached the metal doors of the warehouse and shoved it open allowing the sunlight to engulf him and the princess.

* * *

Just a note: the Cat is still partly feline in his new form. He can still turn into his kitty form and his humanoid looking cat form, but now he has a more human-looking form (though he doesn't know this yet...)! Three forms in total. Figured that would be the best way to have it seeing as how 'Earth people' will be freaking out if they saw him how he original is.

Leave a review, please...?


	4. How Long?

Thank you Aquaria Identity 07, Annoyed Miki, Evergreen, Shakiru, and Joyce for reviewing the last chapter!

Wow, it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story? Life just keeps getting in the way… I seriously need to update a lot of my stories. Sorry this chapter is SO late, everyone! Hope this chapter is to your liking and won't be such a disappointment. If it is, I am sorry. I have failed. And a warning: I can't really remember much of what happened in the first novel when Alyss was on Earth with the Liddell's so… some things may be wrong and such. But like the summary says, it's a 'What If' plot, ne?

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own _The Looking Glass Wars_. Otherwise The Cat would still be alive and not dead! But he is, so therefore it's clear: I do not own it. I just own this 'what if' plot. Nothing more and nothing less, sigh.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: How Long?

He idly watched as she sat alone by the lake with the other three girls discussing lightly about the weather. How had it come to _this_? He felt his tail wiggle against the back of his long coat; it was wishing to swish freely from its confinements. It still was unbelievable how this all occurred. He clicked his nails together in attempted to burry the killing instinct that was quickly rising. Hadn't he told her _not_ to socialize with _anyone_? It surprised him that he hadn't killed her for that.

His ears twitched as the ground rustled and he reopened his eyes to discover her standing in front of him; her face set in a frown and eyes lifeless. He sighed. She had been acting like this since, well, meeting that _useless_ and _pathetic_ nobody. Who was responsible for putting them in this mess to begin with; he swore if he ever found him again, he would slice his throat. But it only had gotten worse once this family took them in; the caretaker insisting they two stay together because they were siblings.

_Hmph, if only that fat pig knew the truth._ He had thought when they had been ushered into the carriage. This place they were in was a nightmare. And he badly needed to get out. Deep down he knew if he still fought for Redd he wouldn't be in this predicament. That must was certain. _No use thinking about 'what could have happened. _He thought bitterly to himself.

"Would you stop staring at me like that; you're fault we're in this mess." He snapped quietly at her. He was wishing it would make her wince. It hadn't.

"Why…?" She quietly asked and his ears strained to hear them. Ever since they had been taken home to the Little's – or was it Liddell's? He didn't care – and she had told them where they really came from, they had scoffed and told her to grow up. He kept his mouth shut knowing if he said anything, he'd start extending his claws. Or long, sharp fingernails in this case. But she couldn't take the hint and continued with the truth.

"'Why' what?" He bite back. The cursed word always seemed to be popping up and he _hated_ it with a passion. Every night she'd sneak into his room and softly whisper that word with tears; Mrs. Liddell scolding her to stop her story-telling and to go to bed without supper since she wouldn't stop. And once everyone was in bed, he'd listen as she carefully tiptoed to his room. "You need to be specific for me to answer your questions."

"… never mind…" She wiped at her eyes and he felt his stomach lurch. "Edith says it's time to go see the… the…" A shiver ran through her body and he knew what she was trying to say.

"Alright," He wondered when he had become such, he hated admitting this but, a _softy_, as he took her hand in his and started leading the way back home with the three obnoxious girls ahead of them.

* * *

"Why does she have to be so mean?" Alyss hiccupped into her pillow as he sat at the end of the bed. This session had probably been the worse thus far with the tutor that refused to allow her to spell her name the correct way. "I know h-how to spell my own name! Why c-can't she just… a-accept th-that?"

"It's not as bad as given the name 'Cathmor'." He hissed at how the tutor shook her head at him the first time. She had told him no one would name their son 'The Cat' or 'Cat'. She had told him his birth parents may have meant it instead. "So stop complaining and suck it up." He seethed and groaned inside his head as she continued her sobbing. How did he end up in this predicament again?

Oh right; he betrayed Redd and jumped into the Pool of Tears.

Was he even using his head during the attack at the castle? Or was he brain dead at the time? He thought the latter.

"I… w-want mother and… f… father…"

"…" Really, what was he supposed to say to that? She'd only wail louder hearing the truth _again_ so why bother? It had already been, maybe, a year since then? He wasn't sure; he'd lost count after the first few days of being in this chaos. And obviously with him yelling at her didn't help.

Not that he cared.

"I-I… want to… to… go home." Her cries started to become hysterical and he glanced to the door. At times when she was getting like this someone was bound to enter the room. Edith would ask what was wrong and go about her way; Lorina would pop her head in with a cease in her brows and say nothing; Rhoda sometimes ask Alyss if she'd like a hug, or if one of the parents came along they'd try their best to comfort her before giving up and telling her she needed to accept the truth. To accept life at it was. "… I hate it here…"

"I know, you've told me ever since we came to this planet."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly from all the crying, staring at him blindly. "Cat?"

He already knew what was coming.

"Fine,"

She smiled tearfully as she clung to him, desperately needing a hug. Since when had he started allowing these small affections become a ritual? Like all the times, he had no clue. They just had as if they were a natural part of life. But what was frightening to him was how his tail wouldn't twitch at times when she'd do it; it'd stay still. Almost as if he wasn't annoyed by the display of this… thing.

"Why doesn't anyone believe us?"

It whispered like the breeze.

At times he'd sweeten his words to shut her up. And others he'd make them even sourer.

Or he'd never say anything at all.

* * *

She had been outrageous. Fuming and bursting out in fits of rage to which he couldn't understand why. Slamming doors and throwing items around in her room. He wasn't sure if he liked it better then her tears.

He had suspected that Lorina was the cause of this newest distress and plotted her assassination at midnight on a Friday. Carefully planning out all he needed to keep the ordeal from leading back to him. It would have been ten times easier if he was still in humanoid form or at least knew how to change back into it. But when the fated day came their 'father' had decided to take him out to town.

That's when he noticed a book displayed in the window.

'_Alice in Wonderland'?_ He thought in puzzlement and requested, politely as he could, that they enter the shop. Upon further inspection he had discovered it was based on Alyss and yet… not Alyss. This character had been made up entirely different and so had this Wonderland. Although, he smirked, the Queen of Hearts seemed in place. But besides that the rest was out of character. And whoever heard of this grinning 'Cheshire Cat'? _Lewis Carroll…? Why does this pesky name sound familiar?_

"Alyss," He had burst into her room, uncaring that he hadn't knocked, once they returned from their outing, "explain this _Alice in Wonderland_ business to me, would you?"

His intuition had been right; she cringed at the mention of the fairytale book.

"He _betrayed _me." She brokenly told him and he felt the hiss form in his throat as the tears finally slid free. Why couldn't she stay angry? It was so much easier to handle. Or to him it was. The Liddell's believed both a hassle. "I trusted him and he… he betrayed that trust…"

"Explanation,"

"I told him because… he acted interested. And said he _believed_ in _everything_. But he lied. He promised to write the book telling the _whole_ truth. That he'd keep everything the _same_ but he didn't. He _didn't_. He turned it into some… some… foolish fairytale book for people to laugh at." She buried her face in her hands and he lifted a brow. "He had promised, Cat. He promised he'd…" Her voice broke off. He was used to it being like that.

"Who, Alyss?"

"And he… he told me he believed I created Dodge out of _him_. But I didn't. Dodge is _real_!" She seethed sorrowfully and he knew she was trying to block the thoughts of the boy possibly dead. "He's _not_ Dodge."

"Alyss, who?"

She sniffed and tried to even her breathing.

"That Reverend… Dodgson." She breathed and finally connected her eyes with his. She took in a deep breath seeing his pupils slit into thin lines and tore her gaze away. "I actually believed he would tell the world truthfully of where we came from. But he messed it up and now people think we're insane."

_We? You're the one that goes on and on about it. I learned long ago to keep my mouth shut._ He wanted to voice out but found he couldn't. She already had beaten herself up enough and even though he enjoyed torturing people; she was enduring enough. "Haven't I warned you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes, sir…"

"And you still open your mouth." He shook his head at her. "Be glad he got Redd in character though, although he could make her a little more vicious, in looks and personality." What was he _doing_?! "And who's this 'grinning Cheshire Cat'?"

"You… really don't know?" She squeaked and he narrowed his eyes at her in warning.

"It's… it's you."

He did not just hear her right. There must be something wrong with his ears. He did a few exercises, pulling them back before having them stand straight, and knew he hadn't. They were fine. Therefore it meant she wouldn't be.

"It's… _what_!" He hissed through his teeth.

She stuttered the answer again in complete fear.

A yowl sounded loudly in anger and from downstairs crashes sounded above and objects shattering as they met the floor.

* * *

"Are you still made at me?"

His tail witched wildly in response.

"… Cat?" She tried and waited to see if he'd actually say something in response. "… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I just…" Again she trailed off in her sentences, something she'd always get scolded for by their tutor. "He acted like he cared and… that he believed… unlike everyone else we've met."

"Hasn't it been made clear that they'll never believe you?"

"But he seemed like he did believe."

"He acted so he could _use_ you." He snapped softly, drained of all the anger he had felt moments ago. It surprised him that none of the Liddell's had hurried up to see what happened but that's when he remembered they went out for a stroll.

"I know." She murmured and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"How long do you think we'll be here for? Do you think we'll ever get home?"

"…" It shocked him that her voice hadn't broken with sobs and he wondered if she were finally drained of her own strong emotion that she held on for so long. "One day, we might." He doubted it; no one entered the Pool of Tears and came back again.

Absolutely no one returned once jumping into the pool.

"Yeah… I think so too…"

The silence rang in the room and he kept his ears heighten to the max, trying to see when the family would return.

"Um… Cat?"

This time he couldn't keep the groan from sounding.

"_What_?"

"I'm happy you're here with me."

He blinked and turned his face towards to her. She had fallen asleep and seemed to be snoring softly, barely audible to human ears. Her hair was still a mess from running around the room, trying to escape from his clutches as he tried to strangle her for allowing the Dodgson fellow to create such a worthless feline (he wasn't seriously going to strangle her though). And her skin was still a bit pasty looking, sickly almost.

But the one thing that had changed since their arrival was that there was a small smile plastered on her lips.

* * *

A bit rushed I bet, right? Sorry if it was, but next chapter… well… maybe you can guess, eh?

'Cathmor' is Irish Gaelic. It means: A Great Warrior. I thought it'd be perfect for The Cat since, you know, he's an assassin and purr-fect at it (Sorry, Cat, couldn't resist). If you don't like the name I'm sorry. Maybe offer a few ideas…? And I'll change his human name. Maybe I'll have a poll for it…?

Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Leave a review, please?


	5. Headlock

Thanks again for the sweet reviews Aquaria Identity 07 and Shakiru!

Again, I apologize for the lateness of this story. And to inform you all I want to say sorry for how rushed this chapter will feel. I didn't want to have to keep Alyss and the Cat on Earth for so long and also because I completely have forgotten what happened during the first book. Oops. I'd go back and review it all, but I don't have the book with me at the moment (away on vacation at the moment).

Disclaimer: Oh how I wished to own the rights of _The Looking Glass Wars_, but I don't. I just own this 'What If' plot and nothing more. How tragic.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Headlock

As the years had progressed, Cat knew that Alyss was slowly beginning to believe that Wonderland _wasn't_ real; she began to believe what those _fools_, those _imbeciles_, said; she started to _forget_ who she really was. That she was Alice Liddell and he was Cathmor Liddell, orphaned by their unknown parents and taken in by a kind family.

And there wasn't anything he could do to change her mind.

From time to time he'd tried his best to remind her who they really were, are, and every attempt failed as she laughed delicately into her hand and shook her head, telling him she wasn't a little girl anymore and that _he_ should _grow up_. Oh, how his fur (or in this case, the hair on his head) stood on end at that remark.

_How dare she forget who she truly is! She's the one that kept going on and on about it nonstop and now… now…!_ His mind hissed and he felt the pupils of his eyes turn to slits as she descended the stairs for breakfast. _How dare she! How _dare_ she!_

But somewhere in the back of his head, though unwilling to admit it, he knew it wasn't really her fault. It was how this blasted society worked and how far too many people had mentally threw her to the ground. And he hadn't done much to stop it. Instead he simply criticized her, told her to stop whining and keep her mouth shut.

In a way, he should share the same blame as those imbeciles.

Yet… he was _proof_. Proof that Wonderland does exist. Wasn't he?

He was _The Cat_, an assassin for Redd Heart.

_Was_, is more correct. After all… he had turned his back on her all to save that stupid girl's life.

Why?

Cat ran a hand through his hair as he hissed lowly. There was that wretched word again! Oh how he couldn't stand that cursed word! Ever since the day little Alyss had kept using it, asking him. And he _still_ didn't have the answer. Not after all these years, his mind had yet to find the truth of _why_ he had risked everything simply for _her_.

Now he was stuck, trapped, in this disgusting world where idiots had no idea of true power.

And worse of all, he was the only one left who knew the truth.

Alyss Heart had disappeared as the years ticked by and slowly became into the model figure of what those lesser beings wanted: Alice Liddell.

He felt his ears go back as he continued to stand there, lost in his thoughts.

If only he…

_No_, he shook his head; _I do _not_ do that kind of thing. It's not in my category. I, The Cat, do _not_ whatsoever show affection. Never have, never will._

"Are you alright, son?"

Cat barely was able to contain the hiss that threatened to rise in his throat. _Don't you call me 'son' you insolent man. I am a higher being than you are and could easily kill you and your blasted wife and children._

"Fine,"

Mr. Liddell nodded. "Come now, your mother and sisters are waiting." He turned and went back the stairs, oblivious to the Cat's rage.

After recomposing himself, Cat soon made his way down the stairs towards the dining room, thinking (without really acknowledging it) that if he had been more affectionate to the lost girl then maybe she wouldn't have lost herself in the desire of what others wanted her to be; she would still be Alyss Heart, rightful princess of Wonderland.

Oh how he regretted it.

_But what do you regret?_ His conscious—_wait, conscious? When did I develop _that_? I , The Cat, do not have a conscious!_—whispered as he took his seat and glanced at Alyss, who was politely making conversation with Mrs. Liddell.

_Do you regret not giving Alyss the support she needed? Or do you regret betraying Redd?_

Cat listened keenly as conversation was exchanged, trying to block out the small voice that squeaked in his head.

_Which do you regret; not saving her from these fools or saving her from Redd?_

He rubbed his temples to see if that would help diminish the voice.

It didn't.

_What do you regret the most?_

And, after thinking long and hard about it, the Cat reached his answer.

He turned his sharp, slit eyes to Alyss watching as she laughed gently to what Lorina said.

* * *

"You can't honestly be thinking of taking his hand." Cat hissed as he had stormed into her room five seconds ago. Already months had passed and he had kept trying to remind her that Wonderland was real, though all in vain. But _now_ he had just heard the 'grand' news of what was to come. That some stuck up snob had asked for her hand in marriage. Yes, he had heard (and seen) the fool requesting to have Alyss's presence and such, but never did he believe it would turn to this.

"What if I am, Cathmor?"

He shuddered. _Even the sniveling brat's presence is better than what she is now._

"You _can't_."

"And why not, Cathmor, what reasons do you have to be so against this?" She asked as she turned her face to him, staring at him evenly as if challenging him.

"You are a princess. Or have you truly forgotten who you really are?"

Alyss shook her head. "Cathmor, I appreciated how you put up with my make believe nonsense, but I've grown up. I know it was a silly game to entertain me. But I'm over it and you should be too."

"You really have forgotten who you truly are!" He spat.

"Fine, keep pretending for all I care."

"It's not pretend, you stupid girl!"

"Please, Cathmor, keep your voice down." She glanced to the door, worrying to wake up (what she now called them) mother and father. "And I cannot deny him, he's a prince. And mother is ecstatic that he asked for my hand."

Cat snarled. "He is no prince. He's a wretched weasel, that's what. Doesn't even smell like royalty."

"Cathmor, I know you're my older brother. And that you're protective of me, but I shall be fine. He is destined to be a King and once I am his wife, I shall be his Queen. I'll have all the finest a Queen should have and you have nothing to worry about. I assure you, Cathmor. Everything will be fine."

"_Who are you_?" He hissed. "_And what have you done to Alyss Heart_?"

The room fell into silence as they held each other's gaze and finally she turned away, keeping her head bowed. "I think I shall be retiring for the night. Please leave, Cathmor."

"Fine," Cat said after a few minutes and turned to leave, "one thing though Alyss."

She heaved a sigh. "Yes?"

"What would that fellow, Dodge, say if he saw you like this?"

With that Cat briskly walked out of the room, not needing to turn around and watch the expression cross her features, how her brows knitted together and moisture gather in her eyes.

* * *

"Cathmor, aren't you proud of little Alice?" Edith asked as she gracefully fanned herself, smoothing out her dress and halfway turned to him while also making sure to keep an eye out for their sweet little, baby 'sister'.

Today was the day. The day where Alyss Heart, forced to become Alice Liddell, would be marrying the prince (Cat rolled his eyes and still disregarded this fact about these fool). Alyss had accepted his hand and after a few more months of preparation and planning, today was it. Today would be the day Alyss Heart had her spirit sealed inside that of Alice Liddell (or whatever her new surname would become after being wedded to this pathetic man).

Or maybe her fate of this horrid life had been sealed since birth.

After all, Redd had plotted for her revenge on her sister and even went into greater plans on how to rid her insufferable niece.

Now though she was sealed to this cursed life.

He also had to wonder: what happened to her imagination?

Although he had been loyal to Redd during those days, he was no fool. Every single being in Wonderland knew that Alyss Heart would be an equal, or surpass even, her mother in that art. She was truly gifted with the White Imagination. And partly because of that, it was Redd's wish to hurry and end her life before she could even surpass her.

A shame how powerful it was.

And now it was diminished like a flame, drowned by water. All because of people kept telling her what they didn't know was _real_. And maybe… it was also because of that Reverend.

_I should have assassinated that fool's miserable life the moment he disgraced me._ Cat felt a tremor ripple through his body at the memory, not to mention he was also the reason why Alyss had severed herself from her imagination and the truth that Wonderland existed. And the fault also lay with Alyss seeing as how foolish she was to believe that life form actually believed every word she said._ If only I kept my head, I would still be the faithful servant of Redd. But no, something overcame me and now I'm being punished through this. Had Genevieve had done something to me—bewitched me somehow with her imagination?_

In a way, that was the only explanation he could think of. He had been a faithful follower of Redd since… well… what seemed like forever, his entire life span. And he never failed her.

_Never_.

"Cathmor, don't be rude." Edith hissed as she waited for his response.

The Cat restrained himself from hissing _and _rolling his eyes (_when did that become a habit?_) and instead held his head high. "It is not I who is being rude, Edith, but it is _you_." He whispered calmly while keeping his keen eyes on the doors that now opened and there stood Alyss, arm entwined with Mr. Liddell's, glowing with pure…

Cat blinked and shook his head.

Beside him, he heard Edith let out a gasp. "I am simply wondering if you are not proud of her. After all," she sniffed, "you two _are_ siblings. Blood related and all. Therefore I thought _you_ to be the _proudest_."

Proud? Proud of what?

What should he be proud of, for? She had been a sniveling, whiny brat that would cry endlessly and beg to be back home. And now she had grown up to be a composed and insufferable young lady, lost.

She had forgotten who she truly was.

What was there to be _proud_ of?

He felt his ears twitch and he focused back on the present, the now, and realized that Alyss had stopped her trail by the pew he and the others were seated (in the moment, standing) in.

"Cathmor." She whispered and amongst the guests people murmured and gave confused expressions. Mr. Liddell was frowning and seeming to be trying to finish guiding Alyss down to the alter while Mrs. Liddell was fretting over what she was doing, not enjoying the frown of lips on the Queen's face. Even Leopold seemed to be unsure what his soon-to-be wife was doing.

But he didn't need her to say anything more because he knew.

She wanted his acceptance, basically his permission. Or maybe… something more, something he couldn't identify.

Or… perhaps Alyss Heart was still reachable underneath the surface of Alice Liddell.

He stared down at her (being a few inches taller than her) and gave her a look of indifference. And she seemed to be pleading with him, wanting to hear those words.

But what _were_ the words to begin with? What did she _want_? What did she _need_?

"You will always have my support."

Cat didn't know he had spoken until the smile glowing brightly on her face brought him back from his trance. Why had he said _that_ of all things? And he was _not_ loyal to her; he was loyal to Redd, her Imperial Viciousness. Not this silly, little, stupid, agitating, annoying, obnoxious, stubborn girl.

Before he was able to realize what she was doing, she had flung at him and kept him in a strong embrace. People were now whispering loudly to one another as Mrs. Liddell was trying to move past her three daughters to get to him and Alyss, all the while Mr. Liddell seemed to have a bit of understanding flash in his eyes.

"Thank you… Cat."

His eyes snapped opened and he quickly shot his face downward, watching as Alyss had her face buried against his chest. Had she said…? Yes, she had, she had confirmed it. She hadn't said that utterly disgusting, humiliating name. She had called him by his true name, his title.

It couldn't possibly be his imagination. He didn't have that gift to begin with. Unless counted for coming up with torturous and painful deaths for people. But that was all.

And just as quickly she pulled away, flashing him a dazzling smile before re-linking her arm with Mr. Liddell, turning away from him to continue down her destined path. A path that he knew wasn't right for her. She didn't belong to this world, didn't belong to ruling this kingdom (if called that). She belonged in Wonderland. She was the rightful heir to the throne, after all.

Not Redd Heart.

Alyss Heart.

_What am I thinking? Of course her Imperial Viciousness is the rightful heir to the throne! … after killing her sister and trying to do the same to her niece… stop, Cat! What is wrong with you? Where is your allegiance? Who is it to? Where does your loyalty lie?_

He felt like clawing his brain out, wanting the two voices in his head to stop. Why couldn't that wretched conscious stay away? He never had one before, why did he have to have one now (then)? His eyelids shut, clenching tightly to see if that would help any.

_Whom does your loyalty lie with?_

His eyes snapped opened.

"Alyss!"

Without a clear warning the doors burst opened and everyone seemed to go in a state of panic as card soldiers stormed the place. And in the front of the deck of cards was a humanoid creature, yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

On the back of his neck, Cat could feel the hairs stand on end as he watched the newcomer: mouth open with saliva drooling down its chin, burly chest heaving from the run here, claws flexing, and overall its figure hunched in a permanent crouch. Its eyes flicked through the crowd as people struggled to escape, trying to find another way out of the church, before landing on the woman in white.

He felt Edith tug on his sleeve as Mr. Liddell was calling to them, trying to push his way over to his wife. His green orbs turned to his form and he felt like yelling at the idiot for leaving Alyss where she was.

Didn't the fool know, realize, that it was only after _one_ thing, after _her_?

A cry sounded and he snapped back around to see the creature, the humanoid, starting to advance in a quick run with its claws poised in the air ready to strike its target. The card soldiers seemed to be trying their best to keep everyone from leaving (maybe given orders to kill any associated with Alyss?) and oblivious to the citizens outside that were already causing major scenes.

"Cathmor, hurry!" Mrs. Liddell screamed and the annoying tugs on his sleeve committed by Edith.

Then a blood curding scream ripped the air and his eyes instantly landed on Alyss, clutching her bloodied arm and Leopard tossed to the side and into the organ. The creature licked its claws, a sinister smile plastered on its face, his eyes delighted with the knowledge of _killing for his master_.

Anger boiled in his core and briefly he had a sudden thought. _I am like that. So why…?_

He hissed and felt his fangs grow a little, felt his body shift. Whether this new, strong anger was because of that blasted word or because this new creature was going to kill _his_ target, the Cat didn't have a clue.

What he did know was that the Liddell family let out a horrified scream.

Sprinting, he leapt into the air and landed gracefully, slit pupils watching as the other howled in agony from the sting of his attack; five impaled injuries making a cruel addition to its face. And his ears went back as he heard a whisper.

"C-C… Cat…"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, taking in her tearstained cheeks and the ugly injury on her slim arm. Again the furry boiled within his inner core and he felt his tail lash out and he turned back to glare at this intruder.

"My mistress informed me that the _traitor_ may still lurk with the bright one." It (he, from how the tenor of its voice sounded) spat like the very word 'traitor' was a disease.

Instead of answering the Cat hissed dangerously.

"Her Imperial Viciousness has told me specifically what to do to you as well if our paths crossed." It growled and bared its teeth, the stench of its breath smelling like decay.

Cat grinned sinisterly and his green eyes danced with excitement.

"Shall we dance then?" He gave a mocking bow before tackling into the brute at full force, catching him off guard, and tumbling down the three steps before they were going at each other's throats.

"Cathmor!" Alyss's voice screamed over the roaring of his and the beast's cries and peoples' screams. "Oh, Cathmor!"

_Blasted girl, what happened to my title! Don't tell me you're falling back to not believing!_ Cat wanted to hiss, but was too busy dodging an attack the creature tried to impale on him and he ducked from another swing before landing his own—cutting a few pieces of other's fur and quickly spun to land a kick in its stomach.

"Your majesty!"

Cat turned to look and saw Hatter Madigan gathering the distraught young woman in his arms, expecting the damage done and glanced back to the doors to see a few card soldiers down and out. It seemed he and another (who was still attacking endless cards) had made it in time for tea.

… _WHY AM I THINKING OF THAT REVERND'S STUPID BOOK!_

Releasing a loud cry, Cat started to vent all of his pooled up anger at its prey. From the moment having betrayed his mistress, to the warehouse were little Alyss repeated the haunting word, to that useless street orphan, to the adoption by the Liddell's, to being given a humiliating name, to the insulting children's book, to seeing Alyss forget who she was, to accepting Prince Leopard's hand, to now; he released it all.

The creature was only able to dodge less than half of the attacks, unable to escape from the Cat's wrath as he unleashed his incredibly strong rage. At times he would try to land one of his one fatal blows but to no avail as how the Cat seemed so in tune with _everything_ that he sensed it.

He growled in agitation.

"Hurry your majesty!" Hatter's company took Alyss into his arms and began to hurry out with her.

"No, no, wait!" She cried and tried to struggle free from his grip. "I can't leave, stop!"

"What happened to you? I heard that you were once her Imperial Viciousness favorite. But I guess you're simply a stupid,"

_Slash_.

"Foolish,"

_Swipe._

"CAT!"

_Slice._

The Cat blinked itself back and snapped his head to the cry of Alyss, watching as she struggled to rush back to him and free from the stranger's grasp. She was reaching out towards him, with her uninjured arm, in a useless attempt to grab him.

"CAT!"

A soft, bloody chuckle and he turned back to his foe.

"Seems that stupid, worthless girl thinks there's good in you. But _I_ know the truth. We," he snorted, "we are killing machines to serve her Imperial Viciousness. _We_ belong to her and must obey her every command."

"CAT!"

"Maybe so," Cat answered.

Another dry chuckle came from him.

"CAT!"

"But _she_ belongs to _me_."

With a powerful blow the Cat knocked the humanoid out and watched as it became limp with unconsciousness. He knew in the future he and this new servant of Redd Heart would lead to only one surviving as the final battle of the war came to a close. But until then he had to go after a certain, hysterical young woman—no, princess that was destined to have her throne back if succeeded in overpowering her aunt.

Morphing into his lesser form, the Cat ran on all four paws and leapt in after Alyss and the comrade of Hatter Madigan, not once enjoying the feel of water sinking into his fur.

* * *

Whew. I changed quite a few things to make it more… entertaining and thrilling. After all, with how long you've all waited I figured it was time for a battle scene! Hurrah! Time to celebrate!

Hmm… what is going on inside the Cat's head? What does he mean by Alyss is his? Who does his loyalty lie with: Redd or Alyss? What is it that he regrets most? Will he find out more about this new competitor of his? What is going to happen? Only one way to find out!

Leave a review? I know I could use feedback about the battle scene. And what about characterization of Alyss and Cat (after all it's been awhile since I've read the books)? Thoughts, suggestions, comments…? Anything will help!


	6. The Found Get Lost

Thank you for the lovely feedback Aquaria Identity 07, Shakiru, and Redd!

It's come to my attention that, it seems, the Cat has feelings for Alyss… as in, romantic. Now I wasn't aiming for that, but if any of you would like to see that then perhaps I shall make it so (to tell you the truth, now that it's mentioned, I rather like the idea). But seeing as that wasn't my intention, I shall leave it up to you dear readers.

Disclaimer: Frank Beddor owns all (and Lewis Carroll, seeing as).

* * *

Chapter Five: The Found Get Lost

"Any minute now I shall wake from this bizarre dream and play my role in being Leopard's wife." Her voice quivered in anxiety as Bibwit Harte gave nervous glances to Hatter Madigan and a rather stoic Dodge Anders. "None of you are real. You're all part of my imagination, my treacherous dreams—"

Cat's ears flicked backward as she released a hiss, perched outside the medic tent and having finished cleaning his fur moments earlier since their arrival to the camp. Two chessmen stood on either side of him, alert and ready for if he chose to strike. It was under that distasteful _Dodge Anders_ orders and the Cat hated every second of it.

_After all the torture and disgrace I've put up with, I have to put up with this too._ His mind hissed with dissatisfaction. Hadn't he proven himself he was (he held back from coughing up a hairball) on their side? He betrayed his mistress and for what?

The Cat didn't have a clue, yet.

He instantly jumped to his feet as a crashing sound came from within, the two chessmen trying to restrain him and obviously unsure of what to do. From inside they would hear Bibwit babbling incoherently and the doctor pleading for the being to sit back down. And then he heard Alyss screech ("Let go of me!") before she herself stumbled out into the opening, bewildered and disillusioned.

"_Please_, your majesty!" Bibwit cried as he and the others hurried out after her.

However she wasn't listening as she was scanning her surroundings, watching as each Wonderlander paused in their work to bow before her or simply stare at her. And then she spotted him and rushed towards him, which he found odd considering, snapping at the chessmen that blocked her way.

Behind her Bibwit gave a startled cry and started ordering Hatter Madigan to _do_ something. In reply the Hatter removed his hat and seemed to be preparing if the Cat made a wrong move. All the while Dodge placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, stalking towards them in a hurry as if to quickly slay him and save the princess.

Cat rolled his eyes and his ears went back, tail twitching.

"Move, NOW!" Alyss commanded and the chessmen did as told, giving quick uneasy glances to Dodge and the Hatter.

He studied her as she gripped his arms, cheeks flushed and skin pale. Her hair fell away from the carefully done bun Mrs. Liddell had made for her big day and snarled from the outburst. Her once white dress was now caked with dirt and mud, along with her own sweat and blood. Next he turned his eyes to study the bandage around the wound.

The breath eased out from his lungs as his muscles relaxed.

And just like in the church she suddenly surrounded him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and face buried in his chest. Her shoulders were shaking and he could feel the hot sting of tears sink into the ruined shirt he wore.

"… tell me this is all a dream…"

His ear twitched.

"Wasn't this what _you_ wanted? To come back home…"

_Home_…

"This isn't home. Home is… home is… it just _isn't here_." Her voice broke and the tremor of her body became more intense.

Bibwit seemed to be having his own attack, unsure of this exchange as more Wonderlanders of the Resistance stopped in their tracks to watch this. Some even had murderous expressions etched on their face, directed at the feline warrior. The Hatter stood still, almost like a statue, as Dodge paused in his advancement and he, too, seemed to have frozen.

"Alyss… this _is_ your home, _our_ home." Cat tried. He didn't like how they seemed to be gaining everyone's attention and the annoyance started to bloom, tail proving the fact he wasn't enjoying this… _thing_… in the slightest.

Slowly she pulled away, but kept her gaze on the tattered dress shirt he still wore. From numerous experiences, he knew her eyes were blotchy from redness of the crying and that her bottom lip was swollen after sucking it between her teeth. Her fingers dug into his back before relaxing, as if she were a cat kneading the sofa (oh, how he hated that feline pest the Liddell's had gotten for her to try and cheer her up, Dinah, if he recalled correctly, seeing as she would be kneading his pillow and always trotting after him—which they all thought was quite cute) and slowly her body unwound from how tense she had become.

"I can't believe we're back."

His ears stood up.

"Ah, so _now_ you finally acknowledge it."

"Princess Alyss, _please_, the doctor still needs to check for any other injuries!" Bibwit spoke up finally and hurriedly approached, passing a still frozen Dodge in the process. He halted a few spaces away, still unsure of being anyway near the Cat. "It is utterly important that we make certain you are fine."

A sigh floated from her lips and Alyss turned, nodding at him, before slowly trailing back to the flaps of the tent. Before she got far she paused and turned back, looking a little timid about something.

"May Cat…?"

Bibwit blinked. Turned to the Cat and back to Alyss. He cleared his throat a few times and reluctantly nodded before hurrying back into the tent to have the nurse and doctor prepare to finish examining the young woman.

In the meantime a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Alyss, you can't be serious. Surely you don't want _him_," Dodge gestured to the Cat, "to come."

"He's protected me, Dodge. Has since the start of… you know." Her voice stayed strong, but the memory of the assault Redd had led was still recent in her mind. And seemed to have a bigger toll as Wonderland had grown… dimmer since Redd Heart's reign as leader, as Queen.

"But—!"

"Dodge, _please_. He's not as bad as you believe."

A sneer flashed on his face and just as quick as it came, he turned and shoved past the feline assassin before barking orders at a few chessmen lingering about, something about paroling the perimeter.

Cat followed after Alyss, after sending the boy a low hiss, and entered the tent. Ushering for Alyss to sit, she did as told, thus allowing the continuing examinations to proceed. Hatter Madigan stood tall while his stone eyes watching every movement in the room, sometimes to rest on the Cat before lingering elsewhere. As for Bibwit Harte, he stayed as far as he could from the Cat, but unable to keep what he told Alyss from reaching the feline's ears.

_Her Imperial Viciousness sure has done a fine job succeeding as Queen._ Cat thought as Bibwit told tales of how Redd was bringing down terror to Wonderland's people. Already she had ruined many lives, even beheading those caught going against her. But so far there was nothing about this new replacement of his.

"Hatter went after you too, your majesty—"

"Please, Bibwit, call me Alyss."

He seemed startled at this. "But, your majesty—"

"Please, Bibwit."

He nodded. "Of course… Alyss… now, as I was saying Hatter Madigan went after you too. We had thought all hope was lost until the caterpillars had been fortunate enough to tell us of an oracle, a prophecy. Though Redd had heard of it as well and therefore sent out a squad to go and murder you. If not for Hatter's return, nor Dodge discovering this action of hers, you may be…" Bibwit swallowed, hard.

"No."

"What?"

Alyss shook her head. "I wouldn't be dead. Even without you, Hatter, or Dodge, I would still be alive."

They gazed at her questioningly.

"Because I had Cat with me…"

At the mention of his title, Cat averted his eyes from the other end of the tent to her. She smiled warmly at him and it didn't go unnoticed.

Bibwit Harte wringed his hands, "Yes, of course. But it's still fortunate they were able to get to you, Alyss. Because now you have returned to take what is rightfully yours, the throne."

Her eyes seemed to dim at the mention of that. "Yes, of course…"

"You were saying her Imperial Viciousness," Cat began as all eyes turned to him, "sent out a squad to enter into the Pool of Tears to finish Alyss off once and for all."

"That is correct." Bibwit sniffed as he remained in his place, not delighted that the Cat had joined in on the conversation,

"Who exactly was in charge of this squad?" Pupils became slits as Bibwit visibly gulped.

Both the doctor and nurse stilled in their work, before mumbling their praise for Alyss's safe return and giving her OK, quickly shuffling out of the tent to do who knows what.

Even Alyss's interest was caught as she leaned close, brows furrowed and eyes sparkling with curiosity. All eyes were now on Bibwit Harte as he seemed to be hesitant of the information that he would soon unfold to them. After all, Hatter had yet to hear of this new favorite of Redd Heart and the Cat felt something stirring within him at the memory of the other humanoid.

Again he was wringing his hands and cast a quick glance towards the flap of the tent.

"Don't make me ask again." Cat snarled as his fur stood on end. "Who was leading the attack?"

* * *

_Smack_.

"How _dare_ you let this happen! Did I not give you precise orders?" Redd snapped as she fumed about the throne room, completely allowing the pent up anger to burst. Crackles of sparks and other non-delightful images sprung to life as she lost control.

The creature rubbed its cheek, a sour expression etched on its face. He didn't dare sound it, though, considering Redd would instantly sentence him to torture, or far worse: death. And he didn't feel like having himself be beheaded at the moment.

Especially not with this new competition; one that left unbearable marks on his face.

"I nearly had her in my grasp if it wasn't for that disgusting bred." He growled under his breath watching as Redd became still.

Just as quickly she spun around, maddening gaze locked on him. "_The Traitor_?"

He nodded.

"I thought I had given you strict orders on what to do with that insufferable pest." Her teeth bare, she scowled darkly at him. Her features became more harden, more frightening. "I hadn't made you for _nothing_."

"He was lurking in the shadows, it seemed. I hadn't even noticed him until it was too late."

"And yet you allowed not only my despicable niece get away, but the _traitor_ too." Her jaw clenched and he watched as a muscle seemed to pop from how tight she was keeping it.

"Your Imperial Viciousness, I shall dispose of the pesky traitor myself." He kneeled before her, head bowed. His own muscles were tense, but not out of fearing for his life. No, he was angry of how that… lowlife… had gotten the upper hand back in that unholy world. His mind couldn't fathom the thought of what had happened.

Redd Heart had, as she told him, made him specifically for one thing: to be her true loyal servant and dispose of the traitor as well as the niece, if need be. She had made certain for him to always have the upper hand, prepared him to be the greatest warrior that not even he could stand up against.

Yet he was able to.

That lowly being had been able to land more pathetic scratches on him than he had on him.

Surely the time of being stuck in that horrid world would have made him slower, more out of tune. It had been _years_ and seeing those pathetic beings react to him and the soldiers he was either positive the traitor had gone into hiding or had his pitiful life ended.

Again that hadn't been the case.

But how was he unable to sense him?

Redd had made positively sure to give him the highest senses, especially the sense of smell. He should have been able to smell that mangy fur ball fifty miles away and yet he hadn't. Countless of times Redd had made him practice, stay one with it as he'd be released to hunt a certain Wonderlander and had to track (whoever at the time) down simply on his own.

So why had he been unable to _smell_ the hairball?

A tiresome groan escaped Redd's lips as she put a hand to her forehead. "Why do I bother with you insolent fools?"

He kept his mouth shut.

"I know better than to count on you fools to do an important job like this."

Still he kept his mouth shut.

"I always knew it would lead up to this." She sighed and the roses on her dress snapped at each other, vigorously. "I always knew _I_ would have to be the one to end the little wench's life."

Ears flopped forth in anticipation.

"What of the traitor, Imperial Viciousness?"

Her dark eyes turned to his, staring down at him with a high head.

It was apparent that she was making her decision and he inhaled a sharp breath.

"I am entrusting you with the matter," Her voice broke the silence and he felt the air leave his lungs. He had hoped she would grant him this second chance of this. And by Imagination, she had. "However, I'm expecting you to complete and finish the job."

"Yes, my Imperial Viciousness."

Her lips curled in a smirk. "Good boy."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He didn't even need to crack an eye open to make the figure freeze on the spot.

"I can't sleep." Was the reply to his rhetorical question; whispers sang through the breeze and the trees seemed to sway from receiving the various messages. Barely hearable murmurs sounded from the camp. "What's your excuse?"

His tail swayed lightly.

"'My excuse'…?" He repeated and heard an affirmative 'hm' be given to him. "I am not the one who is in dire need of sleep. And most importantly, I am not the one everyone is fretting over about my welfare; _you_ are."

"No," She leaned against the trunk of the tree, "instead you're the one everyone is _talking_ about."

An eye cracked opened, gazing down at the person on the ground.

"And I should care…?"

A huff, "… aren't you…"

"'Aren't I' what?" He asked closing his eye again and resting the back of his head against the bark, ears keenly listening to the noises in the forest incase anything were about to go wrong.

"Are you… happy we're back?"

This time both eyes opened and he perched himself on the branch he had been lounging on moment before, staring at her with his mysterious green eyes. His tail stopped twitching and his ears flexed back and forth, nose crinkling at this sudden question she had asked.

Of all questions to ask, she had to ask one that was plain obvious?

And somehow it had startled him.

Was he content (he would _not_ use the word 'happy'; it wasn't in his vocabulary) they, he specifically, were back in Wonderland? Of course, he _despised _that other world they had been in for far too long. At the same time… something didn't click, to him (and maybe her, even?) upon returning to their homeland.

Then again maybe the reason why it didn't feel right was because…

"Are you alright?"

The Cat blinked himself awake and noticed that she was gazing up at him with worry. He rolled his shoulders back to let his muscles relax.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You haven't answered my question. And you had this faraway spark in your eyes…" She let her voice die as she cast her eyes downward, feet shuffling in the lively grass and hair tossing gently in the light breeze. "I just… I'm sorry."

Silence passed between them.

"I am content."

"Hmm…?"

"I said, 'I am content'." He repeated.

She mouthed an 'O' before returning her attention back to her feet.

"Could you…"

"Could I what?" Dear Imagination, she was driving him insane like the first day in the warehouse. Hadn't he done _enough_? What more did she want of him? He had risked _everything_ because of a foolish mistake he had made.

He should kill her now and bring her head back to Redd's feet.

"Could you, perhaps… turn back?"

He blinked.

"Turn… back?"

She nodded.

_What does she mean—'turn back'? Blast it, why does it become worse and worse instead of better?_ His mind snapped, hissing. _Well this all wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lost your head._ Another voice growled. _Oh, shut up!_

It hit him like a bucket of cold water.

He released a low hiss.

"_Why_ would I turn into that… lesser form?"

Even in the darkness his keen eyes could see the flinch she made, watch as a shiver ran up her spine. She didn't look at him, didn't try to make eye contact, already knowing how angry he was at the suggestion.

"It's just…" Her voice wavered with fear and again her body started to shake. "In _that_ form it… the time… when… back…"

Gracefully, he landed on the ground and quietly made his advancement towards her, eyes burning brightly from the inner fire. But it wasn't as powerful; it was no longer as strong, as it was those mere seconds ago. Because he knew what she meant, knew it brought the memories back of that fateful day that completely shattered her innocent childhood.

He closed his eyes and bit back the hiss rising in his throat at how frustrated he was feeling, his tail wildly lashing about in agitation. He had just returned back into his rightful form and she requested the lesser, more unworthy one?

In truth he had waited _years_ for that potion (whatever it was her mother had given him) to wear off and finally it had.

Besides, how could he turn into another, different form when he didn't know _how_?

"You know…"

He perked his ears, eyes still shut.

"… Dodge, he's changed."

"He's grown up. Did you expect to see the little boy you once knew?"

She shook her head, hair rustling gently in the process. Her back was still to him as she gazed back to the way of the camp.

"Of course not, that would be silly." A soft laugh followed this, though forced. "It's just… I don't know how to explain it, but he's c_hanged_. And I'm not sure if it's for the better either. He used to be… full of life. Now though… he's completely different, he's not the same Dodge Anders I once knew."

"It's been _years_, princess." He found the title of her strange on his tongue. After all the years of service to her greatness, Redd Queen, he did not acknowledge any other royal titles of others (unless Redd gave the OK).

Alyss frowned and knew he meant it on purpose.

Ignoring his comment she continued, "Even so Dodge wouldn't be this… different. He would still hold some type of honor, as he did when we were children. But now… I don't know! He isn't Dodge! It's as if he's a shell of Dodge! I mean…"

"You mean?"

"I think… I think there's darkness in _him_, in Dodge. Bibwit told me little of when the changes started… but the main cause seems to be with what happened to his father, Sir Justin Anders."

"Hmm…"

"But Bibwit didn't tell me anything more, not even the details of what become of his father."

"And this is important to discuss about because…?" Cat asked in a bored tone, going to lean against the tree and arms crossed.

"I think it has something to do with… _it_."

Slit pupils stared intently into her back, the stare so intense it would be leaving marks of the dress she wore—feathery blue with a white sash wrapped around her midsection, forming a perfect bow at the back (_why have it look so fancy when it's only for sleeping in?_) and white gloves encasing her small hands.

Back at the tent Bibwit had told little, if any, details about this recent creature that lurked inside the castle with Redd. Although he did act as if he were on her side, he had never been given the 'pleasure' of crossing paths with this new favorite of hers. Not even once having even a brief sight of said being.

All that was known was that Redd had created it with Black Imagination, along with powerful dark magic from old books she had kept.

But Cat didn't even know _what_ spell she could have used to combine it with her imagination. And therefore they still didn't have a clue, a good idea, of what they could be possibly up against.

However what the Cat did know was that it wasn't like him.

It smelled… different.

Almost as if its body had decayed for centuries—and still was, _is_, decaying. The stench of its breath was the worst of it, but even though the body was still fine it… wasn't.

_What could the Imperial Viciousness be up to? What is it that she has created?_ Thoughts sped through his mind as he tried to find the answer. For his entire life he knew Redd best, or had given the situation, but try as he might he couldn't place a claw on this new servant of hers.

"Thank you."

He blinked, caught by this sudden statement. And then he noticed she was rubbing, lightly, her arm—the one with the ugly gash that the humanoid had impaled on her back in the church. Again that sudden anger started to bubble in his core and his tail started to twitch wildly.

"_Maybe so… but _she_ is _mine._"_

Left ear twitched and he quickly scanned the area to pinpoint the person. Only to realize no one had said _anything_; his mind, the memory, had resurfaced and spoken loud in his ears.

And then he wondered: what had he meant by that?

"Cat…"

"What?" His lip curled upward as if in a snarl, but really he was just annoyed with the situation he had landed himself in since that day. It all was worse as fewer answers were given to him and instead more questions were.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered softly, afraid of any un-wanting ears to hear her silent confession.

"Do what?" He knew perfectly well what that 'what' was—is.

A sigh, "You know."

Indeed he did.

"What if I fail? What if it's all for not? Maybe… what if I wake up and proven that _this_," she waved her arms about, "is all a dream. That I never was in Wonderland to begin with and that I'll wake up beside Leopard—"

She stopped dead in her sentence as a hiss sounded behind her.

Even the whisper of the trees stilled, silence ringing so loudly she was sure the Cat could hear her heartbeat frantically from the nervousness—of the battle to come, of Redd, of finding out this is a dream—that was overwhelming her.

"… I can't seem to find my imagination…"

Quickly her hands closed her mouth, but it was too late. Already she had blurted out the one thing she tried to keep hidden from everyone—even from him. Besides everyone was in so much hope that now she was back. It was her duty to take down Redd and regain the throne, bringing with it peace to Wonderland and its people. She hadn't wanted to let any of them know the truth that she couldn't find her imagination.

That during her time on Earth it had shattered into pieces.

Alyss braced herself from oncoming assaults of hisses and yowls, mockery, and nasty remarks of being reminded that it was her fault that she let her imagination die after that hurtful event the Reverend had pulled on her since the last year of her childhood. She even expected for him to stalk off back into camp and inform Bibwit, Hatter, Dodge, General Doppelganger, anyone that they should all lose hope with her now. Tell them the truth she had been keeping to herself since their arrival.

"Just because you can't _find_ it, Alyss, doesn't mean it's not _there_."

She blinked and started to turn to face him, finally, but couldn't—because he was suddenly behind her, both hands on her arms to keep her still from movement.

"Cat… you're…"

He snarled, warningly.

"How can you be sure?" She changed tactics, not wanting to fuel his anger and causing him to snap. Instead she closed her eyes, trying to relax herself from the anxiety that was rising within her chest.

In truth, he wasn't, but he wasn't going to let her know about it.

"That," He managed to hold back the hiss, "Reverend Dodgson, look at him. That fool had _no_ imagination whatsoever and when you had told him about Wonderland… the imbecile was able to _change_ all of it into that disgusting, unworthy, hideous, obnoxious children's book."

Alyss didn't know whether to crack a smile or release a sob at the memory of that horrid man.

"But—"

"I suggest you get some rest." He pushed her, gently, forward back to the path of the camp. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow—for I shall start your training. And know this, Alyss; I am not an easy teacher."

She turned to face him, eyes wide with wonderment.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked, but to her it looked more like a grin.

* * *

I had this chapter done way back, but did change some stuff considering what I edited in the last chapter (like, the battle scene because you all deserved some action!) and therefore I simply had to add a few more items in this one. Unlike my other stories—I need to revamp a lot of chapters, it seems. And because of recent events (see profile page) I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Yes, I'm on vacation, but something ill has happened. However, it seems like everything will be OK, so we'll see what happens next.

Wonder what the Cat could be up to? Who is this new assassin of Redd's and what is it really? What's up with Dodge? Altogether, what will happen…?

Leave a review? Comments, suggestions, advice, likes/dislikes, etc. And reminder: remember to say whether you _do_ or _do not_ want romance to transpires between Alyss and the Cat or not.


End file.
